


Weighted/Wasted

by gveret



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/pseuds/gveret
Summary: All Lena wants is to make Kara some breakfast. All Kara wants is to be as adorably obstructive as possible, apparently.





	Weighted/Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: _'Kara and Lena have a hard time making breakfast prompt, but really it’s so broad go ahead and do whatever!!!'_

 

Lena is a fairly decent cook. Her repertoire isn't extensive and her patience is limited, and she certainly doesn't have a little notebook filled with a grandparent's timeless recipes or anything of the sort, but she can whip up a casserole or stew or fancy salad without issue. Certainly, a simple breakfast is no trouble. Neither is breakfast for two. Not even if one of the two is a superpowered alien advertised to be _'fueled by the sun'_  when in all actuality she is fueled by good old calories just like anyone else.

Lena can even—she knows this from experience!—prepare an edible breakfast for one-and-a-Kryptonian with said Kryptonian actively trying to help. It's trickier, no doubt, but Lena rather enjoys a challenge.

Preparing an acceptable breakfast for two while wrangling a Kryptonian who is also simultaneously alien-stoned and experiencing a post-fight alien-adrenaline crash, however—that might be just beyond Lena's capabilities.

"Kara, please, I need to use at least _one_ of my hands, sweetheart," Lena fairly begs as she attempts to crack an egg into the pan with both elbows pinned firmly to her sides.

Kara loosens her unyielding grip around Lena's whole torso, graciously sliding her hands beneath Lena's armpits instead, and promptly returns to her attempt to mold every inch of her body to Lena's back. She plops her face onto Lena's shoulder for good measure, fluffy wind-tossed hair spilling over, her entire weight now draped over Lena like her very own superhero girlfriend cape.

Arms finally free, Lena quickly dumps a carton's worth of eggs, twelve tomatoes, four peppers and a head of garlic into the frying pan all at once, just in case her fortune will turn. Patting around the countertop, she tragically discovers she hadn't thought to grab a wooden spoon. She eyes the cutlery drawer. That's _four whole steps_ away.

Lena takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and prepares to lug one adult Kryptonian around her damn kitchen.

"Why are you so _heavy_?"

"'M made of love," Kara mumbles.

"Well, I know that much." Lena shambles over to the fridge; she's panting by the time she reaches it. "Could you carry at least some of your own love, maybe?"

"No! I give it all to you."

Lena cradles her spoon and a pack of veggie sausage to her chest and leans Kara back against the fridge to catch her breath. She stares longingly at the stovetop, a whole world away.

Her cardiovascular endurance could really use some work.

Kara takes the opportunity to hook one foot around Lena's shin and slide her hand to Lena's opposite hip, burrowing her thumb underneath Lena's tank top to stroke half circles across her skin.

Lena pushes back against her harder. "What the hell did they shoot you with? Spoiled housecat gun? Affectionate octopus ray?"

Kara takes in a long and noisy sniff of Lena's neck. "I forgot what you smelled like."

"No, you haven't. You spent the night before yesterday here and you sniffed me then, too."

"How could I forget someth' so nice," Kara slurs mournfully. She slumps even more heavily in her remorse.

Lena groans. "Hold this, at least." She shoves the sausage pack into Kara's hand and grips the counter's edge, using it to drag her way across the kitchen. "This reminds me of that rowing machine," she wheezes. "Thanks for the workout, darling."

"I'd do anything for you," Kara murmurs against Lena's pulse point.

The eggs are nearly done by the time they make it to the stove. Lena has the sausages sizzling and bread toasting and is fully immersed in a fantasy wherein she's finally done with this ordeal and Kara is sober and very impressed with her newly developed muscles when her butt starts playing _In the Navy_.

"Kara, can you get my phone out of my back pocket? It's your sister's ringtone."

Kara reluctantly unglues herself from Lena's ass, making a pitiful noise and slotting her leg between Lena's thighs as compensation. As soon as she's fished out the phone, she's back to sticking to Lena like a warm and loveable slug.

"Is she with you?" Alex says the moment Lena accepts the call.

"Hi, Alex. Yes, she flew over here a little after dawn. Said she was hungry."

"Do you have eyes on her right now?"

Lena glances sideways at Kara. She's busy rubbing her face along the collar of Lena's tank top. "I do."

"How does she seem? Is she acting strangely? Spiteful or distant?"

Kara grips her gently by the waist and kisses the bump of her vertebra, then bursts out laughing.

"No," says Lena.

Alex lets out a breath. "Okay. Keep her close if you can?"

"I'll do my best," Lena says, straining to guide Kara away from the ticklish spot on her nape.

"We still aren't sure what the full effects of that vapor might be. We know she's not emitting radiation and she doesn't seem to pose a danger to others, but I want you to be careful, Lena."

"Mm hm."

The smell of burning rubber starts emanating from the stove. Lena tries to take a step and trips over Kara's foot. She yelps, but the impact never comes.

"Oh, so now you can suddenly support your own weight," Lena grumbles, eyeing the floor half a foot beneath their feet.

"Lena," Kara says very seriously, "I will always protect you."

"What's happened? Are you hurt? Is Kara exhibiting heightened aggression?" Alex sounds ready to strap into her kryptonite gear and fly a helicopter over.

"No, no, no aggression," Lena hurries to clarify. "Heightened clinginess, definitely. You can put us down now," she tells Kara.

Kara helpfully obliges, but then Lena remembers the burning sausages. "Actually, fly me over to the stove, thank you, so thoughtful." She pats Kara's hip.

Alex makes an impatient noise on the phone. "Put me on speaker," she commands. "Kara, how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," Kara replies. "Really comfortbable. I love you," she says to Lena.

"I love you too," Alex and Lena say in unison.

"I love you too," Kara repeats.

Lena snorts and plates their food. She slides all of the burnt sausages onto Kara's plate, hoping that in her current state she might not notice.

"I love food," Kara croons. "I love food and I love you. I love… _fyood_."

"I don't know about this," Alex says uncertainly. "Maybe we should get her to the DEO. At the very least she could use a sunbath."

"Alex, you're being so stupid right now," Kara says emphatically. " _So_ stupid."

"I think I can solve this," Lena says. She turns her head to look at Kara, and Kara promptly kisses her cheek. Lena bites down on a grin. "How do you feel about eating breakfast and then taking a nap out on my conveniently east-facing porch?"

Kara giggles, kisses Lena's cheek again, nods, and keeps kissing.

"That's a yes from Kara. Alex?"

Alex sighs. "That's fine."

"Great. I'll just grab some sunscreen. Kara?"

Kara snickers. "It's funny cuz you're so ill-equipped to live on your own planet," she explains.

"She's so articulate when she's making fun of you," Alex points out.

"I'm always artictulate," Kara says. "I'm a reporter."

"You spelled 'atrocious' wrong two weeks ago, and you weren't even high."

Lena ignores their commentary. She has an entire apartment to trudge across, an intoxicated Kryptonian to feed, and some damn sunscreen to put on.

Somehow, she ends up spending the rest of her Saturday morning wedged snugly underneath an exuberantly snoring Kara out in the gentle autumn sunlight.

She still ends up ever so slightly sunburned.

 

 


End file.
